FNAF Maria and the animatronics Book 3: New Life
by Wolflover20188
Summary: Maria has finally awoken again after her murder as a new member of the gang. The animatronics are overjoyed to see their little Maria alive once more and help her settle in but Maria decides to keep it a secret from her mourning parents. Will she be happy in her new life and will she ever tell her parents?
1. Chapter 1 Shock

Chapter 1

 **Finally Book 3 is out! And it's been a while but it's finally out after a bunch of problems which had to be sorted. Hope you enjoy this first chapter!**

Her eyes opened after what seemed like hours since she got murdered. Was she alive?

She felt stranger than normal; in fact, she didn't feel anything at all! Maria looked around her and spotted Bonnie and Freddy staring at her with their robotic eyes glowing in the dim light. She sat up and spoke "I'm alive?"

Bonnie looked at her before responding "Yes…but in order to save you we had to do something…..hold out your hand in front of you."

Maria looked at him confused but moved her hand in front of her and was shocked at what she saw. It was purple and was made of metal instead of her old human hand she had. The girl had no idea how to respond other than stay quiet and stare at it. Freddy grabbed her hand and pulled her up trying to look as positive as possible. Maria stood there looking at them sadly and looked worried.

"I'm sorry Maria we weren't there to save you from him but at least you're still here with us," Freddy tried to reassure her.

"How am I an animatronic?! What am I going to say to my parents!?" Maria answered in a worried tone. The two animatronics just looked at her. They obviously didn't know what to do about it either.

"Look maybe it's better if we didn't tell them the truth, you know about you being an animatronic," Freddy suggested but Maria wasn't sure how to respond. It would be hard not to tell. "But it's not my choice."

"You're right, it is better. I'll try but it's going to be hard for me," replied Maria looking at him sadly. Freddy hugged her to cheer up.

"I'm so sorry that it all happened but we'll do all we can to help you," promised Freddy. Bonnie nodded in agreement. "Now how about we go check on Chica and Foxy? They might still be shut down." Freddy, Bonnie and Maria walked out of parts and service and walked up to the lifeless bodies of Chica and Foxy. Bonnie immediately went and switched on Chica and Foxy. After a couple of glitches, they woke up and looked around. Chica straight away noticed Maria next to Bonnie but didn't recognize her.

"Who is that?" Chica pointed out staring at the new animatronic.

"Oh um you see…..this is Maria," Chica looked at Freddy in disbelief and then he continued "She was murdered by the man so I revived her in this suit because her old body was too damaged," Chica looked at Maria for a moment.

"Is it really you Maria?" Chica asked her and Maria nodded.

"Y-yes it's me Chica," Maria suddenly realised how different her voice was but didn't bother to mention it. She was soon greeted with a tight hug from Chica followed by Foxy who were still in shock at the news they had been told. Chica backed away a little afterwards.

"So what are we going to do now? What do we tell her parents?" Chica questioned Freddy and the bear thought for a moment.

"How about we tell them what really happened, change Maria's name and…uh well tell them that the animatronic she is in has started working suddenly. Easy?" Freddy suggested and the others looked convinced.

"Sounds like a plan….but what would Maria's new name be?" Foxy asked fiddling with his hook.

"Well…I am no good with names but what about….Candy?" Maria said to them. "It's all I can think of and it's an alright…name." The animatronics nodded in agreement.

"Good name to choose…from now on we'll call you Candy then…" Freddy replied smiling at her. Suddenly, they could hear the gasps of Maria's parents as they walked in surprised to see the door of its hinges. They quickly went upstairs to see if Josh and Maria were okay. Maria went and hid in the basement until it was time to reveal herself.

Maria's Mum and Dad went to Josh's room where he was still playing video games. "Josh…what happened downstairs?" Mum asked in an urgent tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Josh replied looking confused.

"But the front door is broken…you should know what happened," Dad pointed out but Josh shook his head.

"I didn't know it was broken. Maria would know as she was downstairs the whole time you were out," Josh explained which made them both look worried. They quickly ran downstairs and went to where the animatronics were waiting for them. Freddy kept thinking about what he would say to them.

"Freddy…where is Maria?" Dad asked in a rushed tone.

"Um…well...when you were out…something happened," Freddy replied nervously.

"What exactly happened?" Mum folded her arms.

"Well…um…you see…this guy bursted through the door as you probably noticed the door was broken down," The two listened carefully as he continued ", and then he used this device to shut us down quickly which lasted for around two hours…and then we woke up finding Maria was…."

"Was what?"

"Murdered…" Mumbled Freddy making it loud enough for them to hear. Mum looked horrified.

"That can't be true…prove it," Mum said to him.

"If you really want me to…okay," Freddy hesitated a moment. Maria's mother already looked extremely upset. After a while, he finally led them to the parts and service door. "Are you sure you want to see this?" The parents both slowly nodded. Freddy opened the door and switched on the light revealing the room. Maria's father looked around with a disgusted yet upset look on his face. Maria's mother started crying with her hands buried in her face as Dad went over and comforted her with hugs.

Freddy felt awfully guilty. "I'm so sorry…"

"We'd better get out of this room and discuss what to do," Dad said and mum wiped her eyes before walking out. The two went upstairs to their room to talk about everything. Freddy decided to clean out the room which took a while before heading to see the others again who were down in the basement doing stuff.

"How'd it go Freddy?" Chica asked him.

"Well…I'm not sure…Maria's mother burst in tears…and her father wanted to talk with her about it upstairs. But overall, I think they are definitely shocked about the situation."

Maria's ears slowly lowered as she thought about what her parents would be feeling now _should she tell them?_ Freddy looked at Maria with a concerned look. "You okay Maria…or…Candy? You look upset…what's wrong?"

"I don't know if I should tell my parents or not now. It's going to be hard seeing them upset. If they knew i wouldn't have to go through that. What do I do Freddy!?" Maria explained.

"Well…that's a decision you have to make. It isn't up to me or anyone else. Just you."

 **So sorry for taking SO long. It's been a busy time. Sorry if this chapter seems rushed at all. If it does feel free to mention in comments so I can perhaps improve/update chapter again. Anyways thanks for reading!**

 **~wolflover20166**


	2. Chapter 2 Josh's discovery

Chapter 2

 **Thanks to Unicornacopia aipocanrocinU for the idea of this chapter. I had writers block so I asked for ideas and this is the outcome. Hope you enjoy.**

It was only yesterday that Josh heard the news from his parents that his sister had been murdered. Although she teased him a lot, he felt as nothing would ever be the same again. Since then, he had stayed in his room and never came out. Not even for dinner. He just wanted her back and nothing else.

It was the afternoon and he sat on his bed with dark bags under his eyes staring at the wall. He had hardly slept that night. Suddenly a knock on the door broke his gaze and he looked at the door. "Who is it?"

His mother came in with a concerned expression on her face. She thought Josh wouldn't have taken the matter as seriously as he did. "Look, Josh…me and your father are just going out to tell the others about..," She went silent; she didn't want to remind him about Maria but Josh knew who she meant "So we are going to go in ten minutes when your Grandma arrives to look after you since…she has been told." Josh gave a small nod and said nothing.

"And I suggest you go to sleep, I can tell her you're just resting," Dad butted into the conversation from outside the door.

"I'll try," Josh replied in a quiet tone. His mother came in and sat beside him kissing him on the forehead.

"Look, it will be okay. I know you're upset but I promise you everything will work out," She reassured him and then they heard a knock at the door. "See you later sweetie and try to rest like your father said. You need it," She kissed him once more before walking out and heading downstairs, carrying her bag over her shoulder, to answer the door. Josh could hear their voices downstairs and then heard footsteps come up the stairs. He reluctantly got up and walked out of his room for the first time since yesterday.

His Grandma was in the Living room watching TV on the couch. Josh crept downstairs to avoid her attention. He looked around and ended up walking to where the animatronics were talking to each other about things. He noticed a purple cat animatronic talking to them and instinctively hid to listen to their conversation.

"I don't know about Josh, I'm sure he wouldn't react too much. He's still young," Freddy said to Maria.

"True but maybe if I ever did tell him I'm still alive, I should ask him to keep it a secret and tell no one. I just feel so bad about it," Maria replied giving a sad look.

"It's okay Maria, maybe you can wait until they find out, they're surely gonna find out some way or another," Bonnie mentioned.

"Thanks guys, I think I'll do that."

Josh's eyes widened in shock at what he heard. _His sister was alive after all?_ After he heard all that he needed to know, he ran back upstairs and into his room without the animatronics or… _Maria_ noticing. "I must tell mum and dad Maria is alive." His head begun to feel dizzy as tiredness overtook him. It felt as if he hadn't slept in days. The boy lay down on his bed and closed his eyes to sleep.

 **6 hours later…**

His eyes fluttered open as he heard a knock on the door. Josh immediately sat up and stretched slightly before going up to the door and opening it. His mother was standing there in her casual outfit looking at him with a small smile which reassured Josh that nothing else had happened.

"I just wondered Honey if you would like to join us for dinner, you must be starving," She said in a calm tone. He nodded as his stomach growled at the thought of food.

"Yes please mum," he replied. She walked with him downstairs and into the kitchen where his father was sat beside the table waiting for them patiently. He had laid out everything ready as they were upstairs and so Josh sat down quietly at the table and started eating. He was surprised himself at how quickly he finished it. He had never been that hungry before.

"You want more Josh?" His mother asked politely.

"Yes thanks," he gave an awkward smile and she put more onto his plate for him which he devoured as quickly as last time. Josh suddenly remembered that he needed to tell them that Maria was alive without making it sounding like he was insane. "Um…mum, dad, I have something I want to tell you which I found out today whilst you were out."

The two parents immediately looked at him. "What is it dear?"

"Maria is still alive, I heard her talking to the animatronics earlier," He said confidently. His mother raised an eyebrow at him.

"Dear, I know it's hard but she is not alive. We saw her dead with our own eyes," she replied trying not to upset him. Josh just slightly frowned in frustration. This was gonna be harder than he originally thought.

"But it's true! She's just an animatronic now..," he protested.

"I think that might have just been a dream. It's not real," She answered shaking her head slightly. "Or perhaps you're still tired. Either way, she isn't alive."

"Then let me prove it to you! I'll show you it's the truth if you won't listen," Josh started getting annoyed. They were so oblivious to the truth. But then, anyone probably would if a small boy said that their daughter was alive as an animatronic.

"Josh I think you should go and sleep now, it's obvious you are tired. Go on," She signalled him to go upstairs.

"I'm not tired though! Maria is alive! I know she is!" Josh raised his voice with surprised his parents.

"Josh, go to bed and sleep…now," It was obvious she wouldn't believe him anytime soon so Josh stormed upstairs and into his room slamming the door behind him. He lay back down on his bed and silence took over once again. He closed his eyes and listened to the rain outside as it poured down breaking the silence. Memories flashed through his head making him smile a little. Slowly, sleep began to take over and the noise blurred out creating silence.

 **Meanwhile, downstairs…**

"Could he possibly be right? He seemed so sure…," Mrs Fazbear said in a quiet tone.

"Of course not, he's probably just dreaming it. He's only little. Little ones tend to mix up dreams between realities. If it goes on then we would have to get him to a doctor, but for now, we just need to get on back on track," Mr Fazbear replied. His dark eyes gazed at her.

"You're right I guess…I should have a word with him tomorrow if he mentions it again. If only it were true," She lowered her head a little. Mr Fazbear hugged her tightly and then kissed her on the lips. He felt her body relax beneath him and he slowly stopped.

"Yes…if only. How about we do something tomorrow to brighten us up? Go somewhere," He suggested and she smiled.

"Perfect idea, just what we need right now," she agreed and went upstairs with him following.

 **In the Basement…**

Maria was seated on an old, worn down chair as she listened to the animatronics discussions. It was interesting to see what they get up to when she would normally be in bed. But now she was an animatronic, there was no more dreams and sleeping. But that didn't upset her at all. She was just happy to still be alive…well…technically alive.

Foxy sat down beside her looking bored as usual. "Wanna do something fun?"

"Sure, I guess. What fun?" She replied to him.

"I dunno…singing together, telling stories, anything that doesn't mean doing nothing," He said grinning at her.

"Um…tell stories? That might be fun," She answered and the pirate fox looked excited.

"Okay, ye wanna go first?" he asked her.

"Sure but I am not very good at telling stories so please don't judge,"

"I won't judge, as long as it's a story that's fine"

She told him a story about what happened a few years ago when she and her friends where out once with their parents. When she got to the end Foxy looked very interested. He enjoyed listening to any story no matter how boring it turned out to be.

"That was a good story lass," He commented doing a thumbs up.

"Thanks Foxy…," She thanked him.

"Ye should tell stories more often. I want to hear more of them," The fox said perking his ears up with a wide grin across his face as he usually had.

"Sure, but perhaps another time when I feel like telling more stories," Maria agreed. The Fox looked pleased before he got up and walked off to his cove. She got a weird feeling going through her head at the thought of Foxy. But she didn't know what it meant though. It could mean anything at all.

Perhaps even love? Even though she seriously doubted that.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter and Josh may be young but I like to give him mature feelings. (idk why) it's just what I'm going to do. Anyways comment if you have an ideas for the next chapter cus I have no clue what's going to happen X3 anyways thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 Odd things

Chapter 3

It was 3am in the morning and Maria was already bored. She just watched the animatronics rehearse for their next performance, if there was ever going to be one. The place was closed since she had been murdered and it didn't look like it was going to open anytime soon or perhaps it will never open again…who knows?

Bonnie came up to her after they finished their song and offered the microphone. "You want to sing something?"

"Oh no…i-I'm alright with just watching thanks…," she replied and Bonnie looked disappointed.

"Oh come on…I love it when you sing." He tried to persuade her.

"Oh alright, what do you want me to sing?" She gave up easily and grabbed the microphone off of Bonnie.

"Anything is alright with me," He replied giving a small wink. Maria rolled her eyes and started thinking of a song to perform. She decided to sing the one she created with her friends once. Maria began to sing and the animatronics listened carefully to her smiling or mesmerized which she found surprising.

Once the song was over, everyone started clapping and cheering. "That was amazing Maria!" Bonnie was the first to comment. She smiled at him.

"Thanks."

 **Meanwhile…**

Josh woke up slowly and rubbed his eyes. All the tiredness from his body was gone and he felt wide awake, but it was still dark outside. He checked the time on his clock which sat on the bedside table next to his bed. It was 3:14 in the morning. He tried to get back to sleep, but it just wouldn't come so he sat up shivering slightly. He slipped on his slippers and stood up doing a deep breath, and walked out of his room and into the hallway. It was dark and the only noise heard was the smooth rhythm of the grandfather clock ticking per second. He began walking with a chill creeping down his spine.

He had never been out at night and never realised how dark it could get at this time. He continued until he heard the creaking of a door and Josh froze. He was frozen with fear. Then there was a loud bang that came from inside the living room and then…silence. When Josh regained his ability to move he backed away slowly.

Suddenly a huge shadow appeared on the wall. It had long teeth, sharp claws and the eyes seemed to glow blood red. Then, one of its clawed hands went for him. But it wasn't quick enough.

Josh screamed and ran into his bedroom slamming the door behind him. All was silent.

His mother burst into the room with a panicked expression on her face. "What happened?" she demanded in a scared tone.

"I-I went out of my room. I wasn't tired but then I heard something and a shadow appeared…It w-was trying to get me I t-think," He stammered looking into the hallway from the open door.

The Shadow figure was gone.

 **Meanwhile…**

Maria heard a scream from upstairs which was definitely Josh. It was easy to tell the animatronics heard it too. All their heads were perked up with confused looks.

"What was that?!" Freddy asked her.

"It was Josh! Something must've happened!" Maria panicked slightly. Freddy put his hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"I'll go see what happened…you just calm down alright?" He said and Maria nodded. The bear ran off quickly and went upstairs noticing Josh's bedroom door was opened with Mrs Fazbear inside cuddling with what looked like, a very terrified Josh. He walked in with a worried expression. "What happened?"

Mrs Fazbear looked up with tired eyes. "He had a bad dream that's all. Why are you so concerned?"

"I heard a scream and it worried me. So I came to see what happened…," He replied uncertainly. She gave a curt nod.

"Very well…do you know what's happening? He's been acting strange recently?" she asked as if Josh wasn't listening.

"What do you mean Ma'am?" Freddy looked confused.

"He's been saying that…Maria is alive…and then he just had this dream…it's worrying me. He keeps saying it's not a dream though and that's worse," She answered. Josh had started sleeping in her arms and she gently laid him down in bed and put the blanket on him and walked out of the room signalling Freddy to come. The bear obeyed and shut the door behind him quietly.

"Look, I don't know what the cause is…perhaps it's just his imagination is going wild after Maria died," He lowered his ears when he mentioned Maria.

"You're probably right. I should get him to a doctor tomorrow. I'm sure they can help," she sighed. "I'd better be going back to bed. It's still 3."

"Yes. Have a good sleep Mrs Fazbear…" Freddy said in a polite way and went downstairs. Mrs Fazbear went back into her room and fell asleep. Freddy walked into the basement and everyone went silent waiting for the news of what happened.

"What happened with Josh then?" Bonnie asked.

"Well…Mrs Fazbear said he had a bad dream but he said it wasn't a dream. It's odd what's going on. She said that Josh told her that Maria was alive as well," explained Freddy. And Maria widened her eyes.

"So he knows?"

"He must do if he's saying you're alive," he answered. There was silence for a few minutes as everyone was thinking.

 **6 hours later…**

It was now 9:48 and Josh woke up feeling cold. He cuddled under his blanket for comfort and warmth. He didn't want to leave his bed again after what he experienced last night. Once 20 minutes had passed, Mrs Fazbear entered the room.

"You okay sweetie?" She said in a kind tone which reassured him slightly as she sat beside him on his bed. "Breakfast is ready if you want to come down and have some." He poked his head out and looked at her. He hesitated a little.

"U-um sure…I'll come," He replied quietly. She rested her hand on his back.

"Look its okay. It was just a dream Josh," She said.

"But it was real! I know it was! If it was a dream I would've forgotten by now," Protested Josh but his mother shook her head slightly in disbelief. This frustrated Josh a lot.

"Okay, after breakfast we're going to the Doctors so you'll need to get dressed and come down soon," She tried to change the subject and stood up. "I'll just let you do that for 15 minutes and then call you to come downstairs." She walked out leaving Josh alone again. He stood up and got himself changed into his casual outfit glancing around every once in a while to make sure he was safe. He sat down on his bed again. He still had 4minutes til his mother called so he sat silently.

It felt like an icy gust of wind blew behind him making him shiver and he turned to face the window. It was closed. Suddenly he heard a voice in his head, or at least, several voices. _We are coming for you._

"Josh! Come down for breakfast!" His mother yelled from downstairs, so without hesitating, he fled down the stairs and sat at the table for breakfast trying to ignore what just happened. His father placed a bowl of cereal in front of him and so he ate it quickly.

"Don't eat too fast…it'll give you hiccups," Mrs Fazbear said to him when she noticed how he was eating. He gave an apologetic look and then stopped eating when he had finished. "That's better, now we'd better be going, come on." Josh got up and put on his coat and shoes. The two went into the car and drove off to the Doctors.

 **Meanwhile…**

Maria sat by herself thinking about Josh in a quiet room. She could only hear the few muffled voices next door. She wondered what was going on with Josh and whether he'll be okay. What was happening to him was very odd and it was surely not just a few dreams.

Could it be something more?

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading!**


End file.
